And they lived happily ever after
by Thyrsette
Summary: L'OS se situe après Kansas, Rumple et Belle sont sur le point de se marier en présence de bon nombre des habitants de la ville.


_**And they lived happily ever after**_

" - Attends, il n'est pas droit."

Gold émit une sorte de grognement alors que la brunette s'approchait et posait les mains sur son nœud-papillon. Après un léger mouvement, la jeune femme recula et évalua la rectitude de l'accessoire. Un sourire en coin permit à Rumplestilskin de comprendre que c'était bon cette fois. Un dernier examen lui permit d'assurer que tout était parfaitement en ordre. Son costume noir était bien en place ainsi que la rose rouge glissée dans sa poche. Il était plus élégant que jamais. Ils sortirent donc de la maison de madame le maire et prirent la voiture jusqu'au lieu de la célébration. Ils avaient choisi de la grande salle de la mairie avec ensuite un cocktail à l'extérieur puisque les beaux jours étaient de retour. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Rumple et Regina gagnèrent le lieu de l'union à venir. Devant la porte attendaient déjà quelques uns des invités. Regina leur suggéra d'entrer et de s'installer. Puis lorsque Gold fut rentré elle ferma les battants derrière eux afin qu'il ne puisse entrevoir sa future femme lorsque celle-ci arriverait.

Belle jouait avec ses mains dans la voiture, de manière complètement nerveuse. Ruby et Ariel - qui n'avait pas hésité à faire le déplacement maritime une seconde lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle - tentaient de la rassurer et de la détendre :

" - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, tout est en ordre. Que ce soit pour le mariage ou la fête après. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

- Tu es sublime, plus belle que jamais. Il va être subjugué en te voyant.

- Il t'aime, rien ne peut atteindre l'amour que vous vous portez.

- Surtout maintenant que Zelena n'est plus là pour tenter de faire souffrir tout le monde ici, renchérit Ruby.

- Oui, je sais... Et pourquoi Whale conduit-il si doucement ?! On va être en retard...

- Respire, Viktor va à une allure tout à fait normale. On sera là-bas en temps et en heure."

Belle prit une grande inspiration tandis que le scientifique jetait un regard dans le rétroviseur à la futur mariée. On ne pouvait que voir l'angoisse et le stress que quelque chose se passe mal à la dernière minute sur son visage. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si jusque là, les futurs mariés avaient vécu leur vie comme un long fleuve tranquille. C'était plutôt tout l'opposé... Mais oui, elle devait y croire, à partir de maintenant tout irait. L'un comme l'autre n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter du futur, il ne leur réservait que du bonheur ensemble. Zelena était en prison, destituée de ses pouvoirs. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Ils finirent par arriver. Le chauffeur d'un jour se gara devant la mairie et descendit ouvrit la porte aux trois demoiselles. Ruby et Ariel aidèrent Belle avec sa traine et le voile. C'est le petit Roland que la bibliothécaire trouvait adorable qui avait été choisi pour la porter lorsque la presque mariée remonterait l'allée. Il devait également présenter les alliances. Comme Robin était son ami et Roland le sans doute futur beau-fils du témoin du marié, le choix s'était imposé à Belle. Henry avait bien entamé son adolescence et il faisait un peu grand pour être garçon d'honneur.

Bientôt tout le monde fut en place et prêt. Whale était allé chercher Roland qui, tout mignon dans son costume, attendait jusque là avec son père, puis était retourné dans la salle. Lorsque Belle se sentit prête, Ruby poussa les deux grands battants et reprenant son bouquet des mains de la sirène, elle emboîta le pas à la procession. A pas lents, les trois jeunes femmes, espacées avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel où attendait Jiminy qui allait présider au mariage.

Comme l'avait prédit l'un de ses témoins, Gold était subjugué par la beauté de Belle. Sa robe était magnifique, digne de la princesse qu'elle était. Moe l'accompagna jusqu'aux côtés de son fiancé puis gagna sa place, au premier rang dans l'assemblée. Le criquet prit la parole et entama le long cérémonial. Des regards s'échangeaient à la fois entre Rumplestilskin et Belle et à la fois entre d'autres couples présents dans l'assemblée. Même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'absence de leur fille, Blanche et Charmant ne pouvaient qu'être émus par l'échange des consentements entre les futurs époux, se remémorant les leurs. Gold avait beau tenir en estime Emma, il n'avait pas voulu repousser son mariage alors que la blondinette était peut-être tout simplement reparti à New York. Elle aurait sans doute eu peur de dire au revoir et d'affronter le regard désapprobateur de sa famille. Whale posait un regard bienveillant sur une Ruby trop émerveillée par l'engagement de son amie pour se retourner vers son petit ami même si au fond d'elle, elle les imaginait bien, eux aussi, faire ce pas... Sans un mot, sans un regard, Robin avait glissé sa main dans celle de Regina et l'avait serrée doucement. Tout était arrivé soudainement et rapidement, personne ne savait de quoi demain serait fait, mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour, Regina et lui pourraient vivre cela.

" - Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée"

Dans un sourire Rumplestilskin se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de sa bien-aimée lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent violemment, claquant de manière sonore contre le mur. Tous les invités se retournèrent plus que surpris. De l'incompréhension se lisait sur beaucoup de visages. Avec un sourire triomphant, l'indésirable s'avança jusqu'au lieu de la bénédiction.

" - Comment peut-elle être là ?! "S'exclama Regina.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, sa robe avait dansé autour d'elle de manière vive à l'image de l'impulsivité dont pouvait faire preuve l'ancienne reine. Charmant avait porté la main à son fourreau. Il attendait un signe de Regina ou de Rumple pour attaquer la sorcière. Celle-ci n'avait pas son pendentif autour du cou. Elle n'aurait donc pas ses pouvoirs ?! Blanche serrait fort son nouveau-né contre elle, le petit Daniel. La brunette ne supporterait pas que l'histoire se répète de nouveau. Regina fit signe à Ruby et Ariel de s'effacer : elles n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre contre Zelena si celle-ci tentait quoique ce soit. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent refuge auprès de leur homme, au premier rang de l'assemblée.

" - Je dois avouer que sans l'aide de ce cher Rumple, je serais toujours dans cette cellule..."

Toutes les personnes retenaient leur souffle alors que la sorcière de l'ouest se mouvait au milieu d'eux. "Avait-elle de nouveau ses pouvoirs ?" était la question que tout le monde se posait. Belle qui jusque là était blottie contre son mari, recula et le dévisagea, le regard rempli de crainte. Elle savait ce que pouvaient être les démons de Rumplestilskin. Elle aimait tout chez lui, même ce côté sombre.

" - De quoi veut-elle parler ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Tu devrais lui dire, je pense qu'elle préférerait l'entendre de toi plutôt que de moi...

- Rumple... ?

- J'ai tenté de tuer Zelena... Murmura-t-il.

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

- Pauvre Rumple, incapable de comprendre ses erreurs, de ne pas les reproduire..."

Il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre les mariés. Gold ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il savait que ça risquait d'arriver, il avait conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait promis à Baelfire, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais trahir la parole qu'il donnerait à son fils. Il chercha la regard de Belle, il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait. Ca prendrait du temps, il ne se leurrait pas là-dessus mais il le savait.

" - Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire... Mais vu ce qu'elle m'a fait... Qu'elle a causé la mort de Bae...

- Bae s'est donné la mort lui-même. Il s'est suicidé pour te ramener. Ne tente pas de te soulager la conscience de par ce prétexte.

- Il n'avait pas connaissance du prix de cette magie, susurra Rumplestilskin, furieux.

- Assez ! Gronda Regina. Tu es sans pouvoir, tu ne peux rien faire à quiconque ici.

- Oh mais vous ne voulez pas savoir comment Rumplestilskin a été incapable de tuer une pauvre femme sans défense ? Questionna la rousse. Je suis étonnée que cela ne t'intrigue pas, frangine.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sornettes !"

A ces mots, Robin et ses Joyeux Compagnons, ainsi que David se jetèrent sur Zelena mais celle-ci les envoya valser de grands gestes de ses deux bras. Regina se précipita aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, pour vérifier qu'il n'ait rien. L'ancien voleur lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

" -Allez il doit bien y en avoir au moins une qui veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, appuya la femme verte en lançant un regard éloquent dans la direction de Belle avant de poursuivre. Figurez-vous que Rumplestilskin a pensé que me poignarder suffirait pour me tuer... Même avec sa dague c'était bien trop dur.

- Mais je...

- Ma chère, tu pensais vraiment qu'il te donnerait sa dague ? Quelle naïveté !"

L'éclat de rire de cette sociopathe que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter fit sortir de ses gonds Belle. Son bouquet de fleurs roula à ses pieds.

" - Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Hurla la mariée.

- Rumple aurait dû me choisir moi ! Pas un petit rat de bibliothèque misérable et une sorcière incapable de faire apparaître une boule de feu du premier coup !"

A ces mots, Regina lança une boule de feu en direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait son choix, puisqu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter une seconde chance, elle ne la laisserait pas être un danger pour ceux qu'elle aimait ni pour le reste des habitants de la ville. Cependant Zelena disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Robin qu'elle tenait fermement contre lui. Regina voulut se rapprocher mais d'un geste son ennemie l'en dissuada.

" - Il n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi. Tu m'as tué sans magie et tu pensais que devenir porcelaine serait normal ? Vraiment Rumple, je suis déçue. Enfin, fit-elle en caressant le torse de son otage, quel dommage que votre petite protégée... Emma, ne soit pas là pour vous aider ...

- Où est-elle ?! Que lui avez- vous fait ?! S'emporta David, craignant le pire.

- Oh... Elle et son pirate se sont retrouvés embarqués dans un petit voyage... Vous ne reverrez sans doute jamais votre source d'espoir. Vous avez peut-être réussi à faire perdre de sa puissance à mon sort mais certainement pas à me vaincre.

- Jamais je n'arrêterai de croire en elle ! La défendit Blanche.

- Le bien l'emporte toujours ! Renchérit Henry malgré sa peur de ne jamais revoir sa mère.

- Oh, que c'est adorable... La famille des Charmant est vraiment... Digne des Bisounours. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Voyez, lorsque Rumple m'a _tuée_ il m'a libérée. Le médaillon a été brisé et ma magie libérée. Je n'ai pas recouvré toute ma puissance mais j'en ai suffisamment pour faire ça."

D'un geste sec, elle arracha son cœur à Robin qui tomba à genoux sous le choc. Ruby attrapa Roland pour qu'il ne voit pas la suite de la scène. Whale se plaça devant eux, protecteur même s'il avait bien conscience que si Zelena voulait s'en prendre à Roland, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui, la science lui était inutile. Zelena referma la main après quelques secondes de pression et de la poussière s'échappa de sa main, tombant lentement au sol sous le regard terrifié de Regina. L'ancienne Reine courut jusqu'au corps sans vie de Robin qu'elle embrassa, même si la vie lui avait déjà appris que ça ne servait de rien. Non, elle ne pouvait laisser l'histoire se répéter. Pas encore. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'une peine immense remplissait son cœur, la brunette plongea sa main dans sa propre poitrine. Elle l'avait fait pour Blanche, elle devait le tenter pour elle, pour Robin et pour son fils.

" - Regina ! Cria alors Belle comme Zelena était maintenant juste derrière Henry.

- Maman ! Hurla le préadolescent.

- Laisse-le tranquille, menaça Rumple tout en s'avançant, mais d'un geste de la main, il valsa.

- Je t'avais promis que je t'enlèverai ta fin heureuse. Tu aurais dû me croire chère sœur !"

La surprise de Zelena lorsqu'elle ne put retirer le cœur d'Henry permit à Regina de s'interposer, poussant Henry loin de la sorcière. Le sort de protection placé par sa mère était encore là, bien présent et avait protégé son petit prince.

" - N'essaie pas de le toucher de nouveau. Gronda-t-elle.

- Oh, la maman montre les crocs. Tu as peut-être su protéger son cœur de la magie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas le tuer."

Un nouveau nuage de fumée verte apparut et cette fois c'est aux côtés du prince Thomas que Zelena apparut à la stupéfaction générale. Savourant son avantage, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui ravir son épée et la lancer droit vers Henry. Plusieurs cris d'effroi, féminins retentirent et un nuage de fumée violette entoura la victime. Un ricanement remplit la salle mais il fut interrompu alors qu'il atteignait son paroxysme. Rumplestilskin tenait dans sa main le cœur de Zelena.

" - Quel dommage que tu aies dû économiser ta magie pour ta vengeance... Tu n'as pas pris le risque de l'épuiser en mettant en place un sort de protection.

-Rumple... Ne fais pas ça... Pense à ce que ta femme voudrait.

- Tu as tué Bae. Tu as tué Robin et Henry aujourd'hui. Je ne prends aucun risque pour ma famille et ses proches."

Zelana le regarda suppliante, elle savait que s'il faisait cela, il n'y avait plus d'autre issue possible que la mort. Une pression de la main et l'organe fut réduit en miettes ; alors la sorcière de l'ouest s'effondra. Gold se frotta les mains avant de se tourner vers Belle et porter sur la superbe mariée un regard désolé. Mais des pleurs et un cri détourna son attention. C'était son petit fils qui était à genoux et avait la tête de sa mère sur les genoux.

" - Appelez une ambulance ! Hurla Viktor alors qu'il tombait à genoux à côté du maire de la ville.

- Je m'en occupe, murmura Ruby en sortant son portable et s'éloignant de l'attroupement.

- Regina, restez calme, ça va aller," assura Whale en déchirant son vêtement pour découvrir quelle était l'étendue des dégâts.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas beau à voir et l'épée, plantée dans son abdomen lui avait déjà fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Le médecin pâlit et son rythme cardiaque augmenta sensiblement. Il ne portait pas la reine dans son cœur mais pour Henry il devait réussir à la sauver. Il avait besoin d'elle. Surtout si Emma ne parvenait pas à revenir un jour à Storybrooke.

" - Ils arrivent, assura Ruby, légèrement essoufflée.

- Tenez bon Regina.

- Whale... C'est trop tard pour moi."

L'ancienne reine pouvait sentir ses forces la quitter. Plus aucun espoir ne l'habitait. Elle arrivait encore à voir le visage d'Henry au-dessus du sien, ses larmes, celui de Mary-Margaret à ses côtés, complètement défait, son sang qui imbibait le costume du chirurgien cardiaque. Gold était debout derrière eux et il ne parvenait pas à croire que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était réelle. La brunette sentait les mains du docteur appuyer sur son ventre pour tenter d'empêcher plus de sang de couler.

" - Henry, sois heureux. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime..."

Il appuya son front contre celui de sa mère et les sanglots le saisirent. Blanche l'entoura de ses bras.

" - Pardon Regina, c'est ma faute, s'excusa alors le Ténébreux.

- Personne... ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Les ... Charmant et toi... Prenez soin d'Henry... Et de Roland." Murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je te le promets Regina, murmura sa belle-fille se retenant d'éclater en sanglots : elle devait rester forte, pour le garçonnet.

- Merci..."

Sur ces mots, Regina ferma les yeux. Un silence suivit. Whale, après un court moment d'hésitation, approcha sa main du cou du maire, priant pour qu'elle soit seulement inconsciente. Ne sentant aucun battement il fit reculer Henry et tenta le tout pour le tout. C'est Charming qui posa sa main sur son épaule après plusieurs minutes de tentative de réanimation.

" - Elle est partie Whale... Vous n'y pouvez plus rien... "

Viktor se laissa tomber en arrière et Ruby vint l'enlacer. Personne n'osait bouger. Regina était morte en héros, elle s'était interposée pour sauver la vie de son fils. Beaucoup n'auraient jamais pensé que la Reine Maléfique était capable de tant d'amour. C'est Gold qui le premier fit un mouvement. Il retira l'épée du corps de Regina et la posa sur le sol. Puis il pratiqua un sort pour permettre une bonne conservation du corps jusqu'à... Non, ce mot rendait les choses bien trop réelles. Rumple se détourna de la scène : il était bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Belle vint entourer ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Chacun était rempli de chagrin. Henry se leva alors.

" - Maman ... Ne doit pas être morte en vain. Elle a fait ça pour qu'on puisse avoir cette fin heureuse... Et vivre heureux pour toujours... Il est de notre devoir de l'être. Peu importe ce qui arrive. Rendons lui cet hommage."

Tous regardèrent le garçonnet surpris et impressionnés par sa maturité. Henry essuya ses joues et tous sortirent de la salle, Charmant portant Regina et Petit Jean Robin. Ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à ce qui serait leur dernière demeure où les deux amants pourraient reposer en paix, l'un victime innocente mort en martyr et l'autre, mère dévouée et aimante jusqu'à la mort, morte en héros.

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur cet OS :) Les mouchoirs sont par ailleurs à votre disposition sur votre droite. ^^"


End file.
